Another Malfoy
by jinxed123
Summary: Everyone thought that Hermione Jane Granger was a muggle, was this true? Maybe not, maybe Hermione will find things out that she never truly expected. Not the best story, but please read and leave me any comments.


I awoke to the sound of my mom crying, so I jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs, to see her sat in the kitchen hugging my dad with tears streaming down her face.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked, the both looked quickly up at me, only noticing that I was there and my mom was trying to wipe away her tears. "Oh honey, we need to talk to you," my dad told me so I calmly sat down on a stool opposite them. My dad reached across and held my hand and said "Hermione were really sorry, but you are adopted". "Haha yeah right, dad really it's not April Fools Day yet, it's August and it's my birthday, why did you tell me this now?" I cried. I noticed he had moved from his seat and was now stood beside me pulling me into a hug.

"We're sorry honey, we found out just after we married that we would never be able to have children, so we went to an orphanage in London, and when we saw you we knew you were perfect. We are telling you now, because when we chose you, there were some things we had to accept with you," he told me as he handed me a letter.

I opened the letter slowly and read through it, I realize my whole life has been some kind of lie. The letter went as follows.

_Dear Faith,_

_We realise that you may have a different name now, but you will always be Faith Kayla Malfoy to us. You see you were born on this day 17 years ago, when it was dangerous for Pureblood Wizarding Families to have female children. We were forced in our own way to give you up, this was for your own safety of course, we took you to a muggle orphanage the day after you were born and cast a glamour charm over you, so that nobody would ever realise who you actually were. We knew by the time you were of age in the Wizarding World that it would be safe to once more recognize you as our daughter. You were born a twin so we apologise from keeping you both apart and sincerely hope that you can forgive us one day. We will be meeting you at 7pm on the evening of your birthday._

_We love you so much._

_Your loving parents and brother._

_Narcissa, Lucius & Draco_

xxx

"Oh my god, this has got to be some kind of joke," I screamed and I don't remember anything else as my vision turned black.

"Come on honey, you need to wake up, your family will be arriving in 15 minutes," I heard my mom say, from across my bedroom, i guess my dad must have moved me when I fainted.

I slowly moved from my bed and walked into my bathroom; I showered, straightened my hair with magic and quickly changed into a denim skirt and a red vest top. Once I was organized I made my way downstairs and into the living room where my parents and the Malfoy family sat. I just stood in the doorway and stared.

"Um hi," I said nervously, it was only then that they seemed to realize that I was stood there. "Oh my baby," Narcissa cried and ran over to me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "I…need...air," I said and she pulled back wiping away the tears which were running down her face. "I'm sorry this is so awkward," I said. "It's not your fault, you seem to be taking this well," Lucius replied and I just smiled at him as he walked towards me and enveloped me in a gentle hug.

"And of course you know me," Draco teased and I nodded, not quite knowing what to make of all this.

"So your letter seemed to explain a lot, and I was wondering, if you cast a glamour over me what do I really look like?" I asked.

"Well let's have a look shall we," Lucius said as he waved with wand and muttered a few words. I felt my whole body tingling, and heard a few gasps from everyone in the room. I turned around and walked towards the mirror above the fireplace; I looked at my reflection in the mirror and couldn't believe it. My hair was now silvery blonde, the same colour as the three Malfoys, but my hair was wavy but smooth and silky. My eyes were the exact same as Narcissa's, being bright blue, and I looked slightly taller, maybe 5ft6, rather than my old 5ft4, I had to admit I looked amazing.

"Wow," is all I could say before my world once again turned black.

"Come on honey, wake up," I heard my mum say. I blinked a couple of times, and realized I was on the sofa, with my two families watching me. "Sorry about that, I guess it was all the shock and excitement, it's been a weird day," I said. "It's ok we understand," Lucius replied, with a genuine smile.

"Fai…Hermione, we were wondering if you would like to spend the rest of the summer with us at the Manor, it would be an ideal time to get to know one another properly," Narcissa said. "Yeah, sure that would be cool," I said with a smile. "How about I come and pick you up on Saturday morning around 10am?" Lucius asked and I just nodded, that gave me two days to say goodbye to my friends and family, and actually explain to Harry, Ron and Ginny what was going on.

We all said our goodbyes and I once again sat down on the sofa and talked things through with my parents. They seemed to understand that I needed to get to know my real family. I said goodnight to them both and made my way upstairs to write some letters to my friends to explain everything.

_Dear Ginny, Harry & Ron,_

_Hey you guys, you won't believe what a weird day I've had. How are you all? I'm okay, I found out earlier today that im adopted, and my real family are none other than the Malfoys, and more surprisingly, Draco is my twin. Along with my being adopted, it seems that a glamour charm was placed on me when I was born, so that I wouldn't be in any danger, so now I look totally different. I'm going to be spending time with my real family for the rest of the summer, I leave on Saturday morning. I was wondering if I could come see you all tomorrow, as I probably won't see you much until we go back to Hogwarts._

_Take care._

_Hermione xxx_

I then tied the letter to my owl Tulip and asked her to take it to the Burrow. I slipped into some pyjamas and crawled into bed, here it took me no time at all to fall asleep.

I awoke to the sound of Tulip pecking at my window, and realized that she had a reply to my letter. So I jumped out of bed and ran across to let her in, I untied the letter from her leg and fed her before sitting back on my bed and reading the reply.

_Hey Mione,_

_Woah that's weird, hope your okay with it all? We would love you to come and visit, although Harry and Ron are a bit freaked about the whole, you're now a Malfoy thing, but I don't mind, I think it's cool. How about you come over at 11am? I'll wait for you and then we could go to Diagon Ally or something. _

_See you soon._

_Ginny xxx_

I couldn't help but smile, I am so glad Ginny was okay with everything, I guess I knew Ron and Harry would be a bit freaked out about it all, but they just need some time. I looked over at my clock and realised it was 10am already so I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom and had a quick shower.

Once I had showered and dried my hair, I changed into a faded denim skirt and turquoise vest top which slightly showed my midriff. I pulled on my favourite converse which were actually the same colour as my top and walked downstairs to see that my parents had left for work.

I ate some toast for breakfast and left my parents a quick note to tell them where I was and that I would be home for dinner. Realising it was now almost 11am, I walked into the living room, stood in the fireplace, grabbed some floo power and said "the Burrow".

When I arrived in the kitchen of the Burrow, I saw the twins sat at the table playing exploding snap. "Hey guys," I said, they turned around but didn't reply, they just stared at me.

"Hi there, don't mean to be rude but…" Fred started.

"…who are you?" George finished.

"It's me Hermione," I replied, and they just stared even more, I felt uncomfortable until I noticed Ginny enter the kitchen. "Mione?" she asked, and I nodded and she ran over and hugged me. "Hey, how are you?" I asked her. "Wow you're beautiful, I'm good thanks, you?" she asked, and I told her that I was fine.

I sat down at the table and explained to Ginny and the twins everything that had happened yesterday, and how I would be spending the summer with the Malfoys.

"Damn I can't believe Malfoy is your twin, but then again now I see you without the glamour, you can totally tell that you're a Malfoy," Ginny said.

The twins stood up and told us that they had to get back to the shop, and that we should visit them later, we told them that we would and they left the room.

"So where are Harry and Ron?" I asked. "They are in the garden, flying around, let's go see them," she suggested and I followed her outside.

We walked over to the grove where the Weasley's usually played Quidditch, and I could see them both flying around, practicing quick turns and dives. They didn't seem to notice us until Ginny shouted on them. They flew down to us, but stayed on their brooms.

"Hey you guys," I said. "Hi Mione," they replied quietly. "So you're a Malfoy now?" Ron asked and I nodded my head. "So what's your proper name?" asked Harry. "It's Faith Kayla Malfoy" I told them and they both just frowned.

"Look guys, I know that you and the Malfoys are not best of friends, but since the war finished they changed, they fought for our side in the end. I hope you can understand that I need to get to know them all, especially Draco, as he is my twin," I told them.

"I'm sorry but I can't see why you're doing this, I think we should just keep our distance from now on," Harry said.

"Same here Mione, I'm sorry but it's the Malfoys, how could you spend time with them, your just betraying us, I think its better if we don't hang out anymore," Ron said. This made me feel worse and I couldn't help but cry.

"Can't you understand that I need to get to know my real family, if you can only think about this as some kind of betrayal to you both, well I don't need your friendship," I said and stormed back to the Burrow.

"Some friends you are, you stupid prats," I heard Ginny shout at them and run after me. She shouted for me to wait for her so I stopped running and when she reached me she just hugged me.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you," she told me and I hugged her back. "Thanks Gin, come on lets go shopping" I said and we walked into the burrow and floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron.

We emerged from the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and dusted ourselves off, looking around I noticed that the place was really busy. We walked out and headed into Diagon Ally.

"So what do I call you from now on?" Ginny asked me. "Um I don't actually know, I think my family will probably call me Faith, so maybe best to call me that from now on," I replied. "Okay cool, so what we shopping for?" she said. "Just anything, I don't seem to fit half of my clothes anymore so I could do with a few casual clothes, like jeans, skirts and t-shirts," I told her and she nodded. "Oh and I wouldn't mind a few books" I said and she just laughed. "Oki dokes, I need some new skirts and tops, how about we go into Tiarie, they have some really cool stuff in there," she said and I agreed and followed her over to a clothing store next to the Quidditch shop.

We walked into the shop, and a gorgeous woman with black hair, who looked no older than 30, walked over to us.

"What can I help you beautiful girls with today?" she asked with a slight Italian accent. "Well we're both looking for a few casual skirts and jeans and just some vest tops and t-shirts," Ginny told her.

"Ok ok, I will find you the perfect thing, can you both just go over to the dressing rooms and undress and I will bring everything over to you" she told us and we walked over to the dressing rooms and went into one each, that were across from one another. I undressed down to my underwear and waited for the lady to bring the clothes, a couple of minutes later, she appeared.

"Alright, where is the blonde girl?" she asked and I peeked my head out of the curtain and she handed me and armful of clothes. She then walked over to Ginny and did the same.

We tried on clothes for over half an hour and when we had decided which ones we would buy we walked to the till, where the lady was waiting for us.

"I hope everything was ok for you ladies" she asked. "Yes thank you, you were awfully helpful, I usually hate shopping but I really enjoyed myself," I told her and she smiled. "You know, you my dear look very familiar, you look like my dear friend Narcissa Malfoy," she said. "Oh, well I actually found out yesterday that she is my birth mother," I told her and she smiled.

"Yes she told me that she would be meeting you soon, but I never expected you to look so completely like her, im Alexia Zabini," she told me. "Very nice to meet you Mrs Zabini," I said. "And you," she told me, Ginny and I paid for our clothes and made our way out of the store and to a nearby café for some lunch.

After our lunch, we went into Flourish and Blotts, where I picked up a few books and we then went to Fred and Georges Joke Shop, but neither of them were around, so we made our way back to the Leaky Cauldron. We said goodbye to one another and I told her I would see her soon, and we both floo'd back to our homes.

So now it's Saturday and I have all of my things packed and i'm just waiting for Lucius to come and get me. I don't have to wait long as he appeared at precisely 10am.

"Hey Faith, how are you?" he asked. "I am ok thanks, and you?" I asked him, he just smiled and told me he was fine. I said bye to my parents and gave them both a hug and promised to write to them soon.

"Ok I will apparate us both to the Manor" Lucius said and held out his hand for me to take. I held his hand, waved to my parents and soon enough I was standing in a huge office.

"Welcome to the Manor, now lets go and find Draco and Narcissa" he told me with a smile.

We walked down a long corridor and into another large room which was the living room, it had a large corner sofa and a few comfortable looking chairs, Narcissa and Draco were sat on the sofa. Lucius let out a small cough to let them know we were there and Narcissa once again ran over to me and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ok mom, i'm sure you can let her go now" Draco said with a small grin. Narcissa soon let go and I noticed that she was all teary eyed once again, so I smiled at her and soon found myself being hugged by Draco.

"I'm so glad you're here, we will let Draco show you around and you can spend some time together, I am going to go and visit a friend, to give you some time together, if you ever want friends over you are more than welcome to invite them," Narcissa, my mum told me.

"Thank you, m…mum" I said and she just smiled.

"Oh before I forget, what would you like us to call you, it will be easier for us to call you Faith, but if you prefer Hermione, we don't mind," she said.

"I would like you to call me the name you gave me at birth if that is okay with you," I told them all and was then hugged by my dad, Lucius.

"Okay, well we will see you at dinner tonight, Draco will show you around, I have to get to the office now, but I will see you later," Lucius said and kissed me on the cheek.

They both apparated away, and Draco asked me to follow him and he would show me to my room. I followed him up to the second floor and along a few corridors, I was truly lost now and finally he stopped and opened a door, and told me to enter.

It was the most beautiful room I had ever seen, the walls were a light yellow, the floor was oak with a beautiful large cream rug sat at the foot of a huge four poster bed. The bed covers were a light yellow and white with loads of pillows, it looked so comfortable. In a corner of the room sat a desk with a couple of bookcases, and another corner of the room was another two doors.

"Is it okay?" Draco asked me quite nervously. "Yes it's beautiful," I told him, with a grin. "I'm glad you like it, look Her…Faith, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the way I've treated you in the past, I hope one day you will forgive me," he told me. "Hey its okay, its all in the past, lets just get to know one another okay?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Okay let's play 20 questions?" he asked and I agreed.

"Right I'll ask first, hmm, okay favourite song?" I asked.

He let out a small laugh and replied "When it rains by the Weird Sisters".

"Did you ever fancy a Slytherin?" he asked and I blushed.

"Yes, well I think Blaise Zabini is cute," I told him and he just grinned.

"How about you, you ever fancied a Gryffindor?" I asked and noticed that he turned slightly red.

"Okay you got me there, I kind of like Ginny Weasley, i have for a while," he said.

The questions carried on for a while, then Draco asked if I would like him to show me around the Manor, which he did, soon enough it was nearing dinner time, so I went to my room to change and found a house elf waiting for me.

"Hello Miss Faith, I am Izzy, can I help miss get ready for dinner?" she asked. "Hi Izzy, yes if you would, what should I wear?" I asked her. She smiled and told me "just a summer dress would be fine, the Mistress had some new clothes delivered for you, and I'll show you the closet".

She led me across the room to the two doors I had spotted earlier, she opened one and showed me the bathroom, it was huge, she then proceeded to open the other door and it was a huge walk in closet. There were all sorts of clothes, from simple casual clothes to evening wear and loads of shoes.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever owned so many clothes before," I exclaimed and Izzy just let out a small giggle.

"Would Miss mind if I pick out a dress for you?" she asked and I told her that was fine and I walked into the bathroom and quickly showered.

When I emerged from the bathroom in my underwear Izzy was holding a light blue spaghetti strapped dress for me, so I took it from her and pulled it on, it fit me perfectly and came down to my knees, it flared out slightly at my hips, it was beautiful. She had set out a paid of matching pumps so I put them on as well and followed as she led me down to dinner.

Izzy led me to a large dining room, where Narcissa and Lucius sat talking. I walked over to them and they both greeted me and asked how my day had been so far. I told them that Draco had shown me around and thanked them both for all the clothes they had bought me. I asked them where Draco was and they told me that he was talking to a friend of his and he would be joining us soon.

"So we were thinking about the best way to introduce you to all our friends, and we thought that maybe holding a ball would be the easiest way, would that be okay with you?" my mum asked.

"Yeah that would be good, I love dancing, would I be able to invite a friend?" I asked. "Yes of course, who were you thinking of?" mum asked me. "Well Ginny Weasley if that is okay?" I replied. "That's fine yes, we were thinking of having the ball next Friday, so she can come over and stay whenever she likes," my dad told me, and I smiled. A couple of minutes later Draco walked into the room and sat down across form me.

"Did they tell you about the ball?" he asked. "Yeah, and i am allowed to bring a friend," I told him. "Cool, oh your not bringing Potter or Weaselbee are you?" he asked jokingly. "No, erm we're not really speaking at the moment, but I'm bringing Ginny, so it will be much more fun," I said.

We talked briefly over dinner, and my parents asked if I had any plans for tomorrow, I told them that I didn't, and I would probably just hang out around the house tomorrow.

"How about you Draco, are you doing much tomorrow?" mum asked him. "Just have a few friends coming over tonight and hanging out tomorrow, you're more than welcome to join us tomorrow if you like," he replied and looked at me. "Thanks" I said.

Soon after dinner I told them I was going to go up and read for a while before I went to sleep, so I said goodnight to everyone and made my way back to my room.

Once in my room, I decided to have a bath, when I had finished I changed into a black vest top and shorts pyjama set. I sat own at my desk and wrote a quick letter to Ginny, asking her to come and stay and telling her about the ball. I then sat and read one of my new books for a while, and noticed that Tulip was back with a reply from Ginny.

_Hey Faith (still feels weird calling you that),_

_I'd love to come and stay, my mum says I can come tomorrow if that's okay, I should be ready about 9am. I can't wait, and i'm also excited about this ball, I just love dancing. Can't wait to see you._

_See you tomorrow!_

_Ginny xxx_

I couldn't help but smile, it will be so much fun to hang out here with Ginny, I decided that I had better go and tell mum and dad that she would be coming tomorrow, so I opened my door and as I was leaving my room, Izzy was just walking in and the next thing I knew I had tripped over her and went flying across the hall and landed on my bum. A minute later Draco appeared from the room across from mine, he was laughing.

"Why are you laughing you jerk?" I teased. "Haha, I'm sorry, all we heard from my room was you saying, "oh bugger" then we heard a small bump," he told me with a smile.

I then stood up and just stuck my tongue out at him, which made him laugh more, the door to his room opened once again and out walked two boys I recognized, it was Theodore Nott, who was now about 6ft, he had dark brown hair and green eyes and Blaise Zabini, who was about 6ft4, he had short curly back hair and dark brown eyes, he was gorgeous. Draco turned to see what I was looking at and smiled, i felt myself starting to blush slightly.

"Hey guys, this is my sister Faith that I was telling you about and Faith this is Theo and Blaise, i'm sure you recognize them," he said in a slightly mocking tone, and I just nodded my head.

"Hi guys," I said and they both just stared at me. "Um well, I got to go find mum or dad, bye" I said. "Why do you need to see them?" Draco asked. "Oh it's just to tell them that Ginny will be coming over tomorrow," I told him and I saw a slight blush creep onto his cheeks. "Okay, well night then," he said and I rushed of down the hallway, only to hear him scolding his friends for staring at me.

I found my dad in his office and told him about my plans to bring Ginny here tomorrow by floo, and he told me that it would be fine and he would open up the floo for me to use. I then said goodnight and made my way back to my room where it took me only a few minutes to fall asleep.

"Miss Faith, you must wake up now, it is almost breakfast time, but don't worry, I have your clothes all ready for you," Izzy told me as I quickly jumped out of bed. "Thanks Izzy, you're the best," I told her as I rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once I had finished in the shower, I walked into my room in my underwear and changed into the outfit Izzy had left for me. It consisted of a long white gypsy skirt and a pale blue vest top. She had also left out a long necklace and a pair of white leather sandals for me to wear. I quickly used my wand to paint my finger and toe nails a pale blue to match my top. I then left my room and headed down tot the dining room where my mum and sat were sat with Draco and his friends. I sat down beside Draco and across from Theo.

"Morning Faith, did you sleep well?" my dad asked. "Yes thank you dad," I replied with a smile.

I didn't talk much over breakfast, only when spoken to. Once I had finished I realised that it was almost 9am.

"Would it be okay, if I left now to go and get Ginny, I will be back in about 10 minutes?" I asked. "Of course, we will see you soon," my mum replied with a smile, and I walked over to the fireplace and said "the Burrow" and was soon in the kitchen of the Burrow.

I quickly looked around and noticed Charlie sat talking to Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Once they spotted me, Mrs Weasley hugged me and told me how good it was too see me, and how pretty I was, and she thought I needed feeding up, I just laughed and hugged her back.

"Woah, Mione, your gorgeous," Charlie said and hugged me, and I felt myself turning red. I used to have a crush on Charlie, nut now i only have eyes for Blaise Zabini, i've liked him for ages.

"Hey, I can't wait to see your Manor, i am so excited," Ginny told me, she looked really nice, in a dark blue denim skirt and green vest top with matching green flip flops.

"Okay, are you ready then?" I asked her and she told me she was so we said our goodbyes to Molly and Charlie and floo'd back to the Manor. We arrived back in the dining room where everyone was still sat talking to one another.

"Hey everyone, this is my friend Ginny," I told them all. "Ginny this is my mum, dad, Draco, Blaise and Theo," i introduced her and everyone greeted her. "Well i'm going to go and show her to her room if that's okay?" I asked. "Yes that fine, your father and I are going out soon so we will see you later," my mum told me and I nodded as we left the room.

I led Ginny upstairs and along the hallway where my room was, I opened the door which was next to my room and led her in, "ok so this is your room, i am just next door," I told her. "Wow this is awesome, it's bigger than the downstairs of my house," she laughed.

Her room was pretty it was decorated in light green with an oak floor and dark green rug. She set her bags on the bed and said to me "ok show me your room". So I led her into my room and we sat down on my bed "so…..do you still like that Blaise boy?" she asked, I couldn't help but blush. "Yeah, I do," I told her and she said "thought so," with a smile.

"So how about you, do you still like my brother?" I asked her, and I knew she did because she went bright red. "You know I do, you just wanted to see me blush," she said lightly slapping my arm.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her. "I don't mind what is there to do?" she replied. "Well we could go swimming, or we have horses here, we could go riding, or for a walk" I said. "Ok lets go swimming, I'll be back in a few minutes," she said with a grin as she went to go get changed.

About five minutes later Ginny walked back into my room wearing a dark green bikini. I was wearing a turquoise bikini, and had two large white towels for us both.

"Seems you like green, maybe you should have been in Slytherin," I told her with a smirk.

She just laughed and said "it matches my eyes, just like blue matches yours". I smiled and handed her a towel and led her down the hall and outside to the pool. Where it seemed that the boys had exactly the same idea as we did, as they were already in the pool, with a dark haired girl I recognized as Pansy Parkinson, who was wearing a bright pink bikini.

"Seems like great minds think alike," Draco said, as Ginny and I walked closer towards the pool. I noticed that he couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. "Surely you aren't referring to yourself as having a great mind, dear brother," I said with a smirk and he just stuck his tongue out at me as everyone else laughed.

We sat our towels down on a nearby chair and ran and jumped into the pool.

"So I'm sure you both know Pansy, Pansy this is Faith and Ginny," Draco said. "Hey, nice to meet you both," she said with a smile and we returned the greeting.

The next thing I knew I was being dunked under the water, when I resurfaced I realised that Draco had done it, but before I could get him back, Ginny was dunking his head under the water.

He resurfaced with a look of surprise and I couldn't help but laugh. He then looked over at Ginny who was trying not to laugh as well, and he started to slowly move towards her and the next thing I knew he had picked her up and thrown her into the water. Before I could see Ginny's reaction I felt someone's arms around my waist, but before I knew it I had been picked up and thrown into the water. When I reached the surface I realised that it was Blaise as he was standing looking at me with a slight smirk.

We all messed around in the pool for ages, once we had had enough we all got out and headed back to our rooms to change, Pansy joined Ginny and I in my room. She was a lot nicer than I though she would be.

The three of us were sat in my room trying to decide what to wear, in the end we all put on a pair of denim shorts with different coloured vest tops, I wore blue, Ginny green and Pansy red.

"So Pansy, are you and Theo dating?" I asked. "Yeah, we have been for a while," she replied.

"So I'm guessing you guys like Draco and Blaise?" she asked looking at us both, and we just nodded. "Don't worry, I can tell they like you too" she told us.

We talked for a bit longer about all sorts of things, until we heard a quiet knock on the door; Pansy opened it and in walked the three guys.

"So what you all want to do now? We were thinking of flying around outside, maybe have a three versus three Quidditch game?" Blaise asked. "Sounds good," Ginny said with a smile, where as Pansy and I looked dubious. "Erm okay," I told them. "I'll have a go but if I fall off I'll hex you all," Pansy told them with a smile. "Ok cool, this will be fun," Draco said and we all followed him outside, to what I recognized as a Quidditch pitch.

The boys walked across the pitch and grabbed a few brooms and walked back over to us. They then marked out a small pitch for us to play on.

"Ok so what will the teams be? How about girls' versus boys?" Draco asked with a grin. I looked at Ginny and Pansy, who were both smirking.

"Sure," all three of us chorused. The boys were grinning; they obviously thought that, they were the better team. Then again I suppose they might be, as Draco and Blaise both play for the Slytherin team, but we have Ginny, and by the look on Pansy's face I could tell she wasn't as bad a flyer as she had made out.

Draco handed everyone a broom, they were all Firestars the newest broom in the Firebolt series, I only knew this as Ginny had told me that she wanted one. We were only going to be using the quaffle and snitch as it would be too dangerous to play with bludgers with only six of us.

Draco spelled the quaffle so that it would be let in to the air when he sat go, and he then let the snitch go. "Ok on the count of three, the quaffle will be let go, may the best team win," Draco said.

The next thing I knew, the quaffle was in the air and pansy had grabbed it and thrown it to Ginny, I flew ahead towards the goals and Ginny passed it to me, where I threw it back to Pansy as she was sat right in front of the goal, she caught the quaffle and threw it through the middle hoop. I chased back down the pitch, ready to defend our goal posts.

The game went on for over an hour and it ended when Draco caught the snitch. The score overall was 210-320. It was good fun, but we were all tired when the game was over.

"So how come you don't play for the Gryffindor team, and you Pansy, why didn't you try our for the Slytherin team?" Blaise asked us. "I don't know really, Quidditch isn't really my thing," I replied.

"Well could you imagine the Slytherin boys letting a girl on the team, it has been all boys for god knows how long," Pansy replied and the boys just laughed.

We made our way back to the house and realised it was almost dinner time, so we walked to the dining room to find mum and dad already sat waiting for us.

We all sat down at the table, I sat beside Pansy and Ginny and across from Blaise.

"So have you all had a good day?" my dad asked, and we all told him that we had, and Draco went on to explain what we had been up to. "I was wondering if the girls wanted to come shopping with me tomorrow?" mum asked. We looked at one another and said we would love to go.

"That's good, we can get your gowns for the ball, and boys I got you some tickets to go and see the Quidditch match tomorrow," she said with a smile.

The boys seemed happy at this, and as soon as we had had our dinner Ginny, Pansy and I rushed up to my room. We were taking it in turns to shower; I drew the short straw and had to go last. I emerged from the bathroom in my underwear, only to find the boys in the room. I soon shot back into the bathroom, as they started to laugh.

"Umm could someone chuck my Pyjamas in her for me, they're on my bed," I asked. The next thing I knew, Blaise stood outside the bathroom door holding my pyjamas as I was peeking my head around the door, he handed them to me, trying to hide his smile and I could feel my face going bright red. "Thanks," I said quickly and shut the door.

This time when I emerged from the bathroom I was dressed in my pink shorts and t-shirt pyjama set. Pansy, Ginny and the boys were all sat on my bed so I walked over to join then and ended up sat next to Blaise. Pansy was sat on Theo's lap and Ginny was next to Draco.

"Anyone to play truth or dare?" Draco asked. "Not tonight Draco, im so tired," Pansy replied. "Okay how about tomorrow night then?" he asked. "Sure, should be fun," Pansy said with a smirk.

We sat and talked about school and music and stuff and soon enough we were saying goodnight to one another, Pansy and Ginny decided they wanted to stay in my room so we all got in to my bed and soon enough we were all asleep.

The next day I dressed in a pale yellow summer dress similar to the blue one I had worn a few days ago, I put on a pair of white sandals and braided my hair into two plaits, which reached halfway down my back. Ginny was dressed in a knee length light blue gypsy skirt and white vest top and Pansy was dressed in a knee length black gypsy skirt and red vest top.

We made our way downstairs, where we ate breakfast with mum, as the boys had already left for the Quidditch match. Soon after breakfast we floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and made our way into Diagon Ally.

Mum led us over to Tiaria, and we walked into be greeted once again by Mrs Zabini.

"Hello Alexia, this is my daughter Faith, her friend Ginny, and of course, you know Pansy," Mum said. "Hi girls," she said and we returned the greeting.

"So i am guessing that you are all looking for your dresses for the ball?" she asked and we told her that we were. "Right well I think I have just the dresses, now if you would go through to the dressing room, and I will be with you in a minute or two," she told us and we walked through as instructed.

"Ok I have them here, now who is who?" she asked and we all peeked our heads out of the curtains and she handed us about three dresses each.

We all stepped out in our first dress, mums was perfect, it was dark blue and had off the shoulder straps, it came down to the floor hugging her body to her waist where it then began to flare out.

"Perfect Cissy, do you like it?" Alexia asked. "Oh it's beautiful, I'll take this one," she said. "Okay Faith, Pansy neither of those dresses look quite right, try the next ones on please," she told us.

"Ginny you should have that dress, it's lovely," I told her. The dress was beautiful, it was dark green, strapless and came down to her knees, it had a thin silver ribbon round the waist, where the dress began to flare out.

The next dress I tried on wasn't right either so I tried on the last one which was perfect it was light blue, strapless and went down to the floor, it had small diamonds along the bust and it tied up at the back. It was the most beautiful dress I've ever worn. I told mum that I wanted it and everyone agreed that it was perfect.

I got changed in to sundress and emerged into the main dressing room where Pansy stood in the dress she had just tried on. She decided that she wanted it, it looked perfect on her, it was dark purple and knee length with spaghetti straps. We then all got shoes to match our dresses and Mum paid for all everything and Alexia told us that she was looking forward to seeing us all at the ball.

Once we left Tiaria, we went for some lunch at a nearby café, and then went shopping for other clothes and shoes, we also bought some new underwear each too. I bought a couple of books and the three of us bought the funkiest stripey tights in different colours and decided that we would wear them sometime or a laugh. When we had all got everything we needed, mum ran into the Quidditch store and picked up a new book and some gloves for Draco and then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where we floo'd back to the Manor.

We raced up to my room and dumped all of our bags and headed downstairs for dinner. The boys weren't back yet so it was just us three and mum.

After dinner we stayed and talked to mum for a while, then headed back to my room, where we showered and dressed in our pyjamas. We talked about boys and all sorts of stuff as we painted each others nails and played with each others hair. Soon enough there was a knock on the door; Pansy answered it and in walked Blaise, Draco and Theo.

"Hey girls, ready for truth or dare?" Theo asked with a grin and the three of us just groaned.

We sat in a small circle on the floor at the bottom of my bed; we were sat in the following order, me, Blaise, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, and then Theo.

"Okay so who wants to go first? And don't worry I've charmed this bottle so that it flashes green if you tell a lie," Draco said with a sly grin. "I think you should Draco, seeing as it was your idea," said Pansy, and Draco just nodded.

"Right Draco Truth or Dare?" Pansy asked him and he said dare.

"Alright, I dare you to write a love letter to Professor McGonagall," Pansy explained and Draco just frowned and told us that he would do it tomorrow.

"Okay, Faith truth or dare?" Draco asked me, me being a wimp I said truth.

"Is there anyone in this room that you fancy?" he asked with a grin, and I felt myself blush.

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok then who?" he asked and I laughed as I explained that he had only asked me if I did fancy anyone, not who I fancied, he just groaned, knowing that he had asked the wrong question.

"Theo, truth or dare?" I asked him and he said dare. "Go to breakfast one morning when we get back to Hogwarts wearing a pink tutu over your robes," I told him, this made everyone laugh as he agreed he would do it.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Theo asked her, "dare," she replied.

"I dare you to dance for Draco, don't worry I'll put some music on for you," he said with a smirk as she agreed to do it. Theo waved his wand, a chair appeared and Draco sat on it and an upbeat Weird Sisters song began to play, Ginny stood up and moved from the circle to stand in front of Draco. Poor Draco was bright red as Ginny danced for him, I could tell she was trying not to laugh, once the song had finished we all clapped and they once again sat in the circle.

"So Blaise, truth or dare?" she asked with a smile, and Blaise said "dare".

"I dare you to kiss Faith for a whole minute," Ginny said with a sly smile, and I noticed Blaise blush and could imagine my face was the same colour. "Okay," he choked out before he turned to me and slowly lowered his lips to mine. We kissed for what felt like ages, but it was amazing, we only broke apart when we heard someone clear their throat to remind us we had an audience.

"So now its Pansy's turn, so what will it be, truth or dare?" Blaise asked Pansy.

"I'll go for truth," Pansy replied.

"Is it true that you lost your virginity when you were 12 to Draco?" he asked and Draco and Pansy both burst out laughing.

"No, I was 16 and it was Theo, anyway I think we should call it a night," she replied with a smirk.

"Night then," Theo said, and he kissed Pansy on the cheek and left the room. Draco and Blaise soon followed suit and left the room.

Ginny, Pansy and I, sat on my bed talking over the events of the night.

"So did you see Draco's face, when you were dancing for him Gin, I think he wanted to jump you there and then," Pansy told her with a giggle. "Hehe, really? I was so embarrassed. As for you Faith, I hope you liked the dare I gave Blaise?" Ginny replied.

I felt myself blush "yeah I did," I replied, and saw a smile cross Ginny's face. "So what you want to do tomorrow?" I asked. "I don't know I'm tired now so let's decide in the morning," Pansy replied. "Goodnight then," I said and before long I was sound asleep.

I was the first one to wake up so I decided to have a shower before the other do woke up.

"Miss can I pick out some clothes for you?" Izzy asked me and I told her that she could. So I walked into the bathroom and showered, I then used my wand to quickly dry my hair and tie it back into a ponytail. Izzy had left me some clothes out and I changed into them, I quickly got dressed in a pair of pink denim shorts and a black t-shirt, and pulled on a pair of sneakers.

I walked back into my room and woke Ginny and Pansy up and told them I was going to go to the library and I would see them at breakfast. I quickly made my way down to the library, and let myself in, I looked over a few shelves and saw a book called "Most Potent Potions and how to Use Them by Robert Dilgaffrey," and I pulled it out, sat down on the nearest chair and began to read.

I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't notice that someone else had entered the room until I heard them say "Hey Faith," it was Blaise.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked him, he looked really good; he was dressed in a pair of black combats with a plain dark green t-shirt. "I'm good thanks, you?" he replied, he seemed quite nervous, I wonder why? "I'm fine thanks, just filling in some time before breakfast," I told him and he just smiled. He wandered over to a nearby bookcase and started to look at some of the books it held, soon enough he turned around and walked over to me.

"Umm Faith, I was wondering if you…well…if…oh never mind," he said, his cheeks tinged a light pink, and turned as if to exit the library. "Wait Blaise," I said, but he had already left the room. I decided that it must be time for breakfast so I put my book away and walked to the dining room, where only my dad was seated reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hey honey," he said with a slight frown. "Morning daddy, what's wrong?" I asked him. "I'll tell you when everyone comes down, don't worry," he told me and carried on reading the Prophet.

Soon enough everyone was seated at the table, talking amongst themselves and waiting for the house elves to bring breakfast. Then my dad asked us all to stay quiet for a few minutes.

"I have just been reading the Daily Prophet, and it seems that the Ministry have passed a new law," he explained with a slight frown.

"What is it father?" asked Draco.

"It is called the Marriage Law, and it states that every witch or wizard between the ages of 17 and 30 are required to marry and produce at least one child within the first year of marriage, the only exception will be those who are still studying at Hogwarts, will not have to marry until graduation, if they wish to leave it that long, but will have until July to either produce a child or be pregnant. Also it says that the Ministry chooses who each of you will marry, it is explained how this will happen in the letters you should receive today," he told us.

"Oh no, I can't believe they would do this, is there any way we can stop it? Imagine who my babies could end up with," my mum cried.

"I'm not sure I guess we will just have to wait until the letters arrive… oh here come the owls now," dad said, as a letter was dropped in front of us six teenagers.

I slowly opened my letter dreading what it might say, it said:

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We are writing to inform you of the recent law which has been passed by the Minister of Magic, it is the Marriage Law. We believe with the Wizarding population as it is after the war, that this is the best option for things to get back to normal. I am writing to you to explain that we require anyone between the ages of 17 and 30 to marry. Could you please come to The Ministry of Magic, tomorrow at 10am for an assessment and to find out who you might be paired with. _

_Thank you, have a nice day._

_Marietta Hazelhurst_

_Marriage Administrator_

"I have to go to the ministry tomorrow, for some kind of assessment," I told my parents and my friends said that they also had to go tomorrow, they all seemed to be as surprised as me at this new law.

"I think I might skip breakfast, I need time to think," I told everyone as I quickly left the room and walked to the front door, opened it and walked out into the sunshine, I walked straight ahead up the path, away from the Manor, I wasn't sure exactly where I was going, so I just kept walking.

When I came to my senses and looked around, I realised I was no longer on the estate, I was nearing a small village, and when I looked at my watch it was lunch time, so I decided to turn around and head back to the Manor.

When I spotted the Manor I looked at my watch once again and noticed it was almost 2pm, I had been gone for over 4 hours; I hope my parents aren't mad at me. I carried on walking and quietly sneaked into the Manor and made my way up to my room. Just as I had almost made it to my room unseen, I opened the door and tripped over Izzy once again. I must have made a bit of noise as the next thing I knew Blaise stood in front of me and was holding his hand out to help me up, so I took his hand and he quickly pulled me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, seems I'm good at falling over house elves," I told him and he let out a small chuckle. I couldn't help it but my hand reached out and cupped his cheek, moving my thumb to rub his jaw, the next thing I knew his hands were on my waist and he had pulled me towards him and his lips crashed down on mine. I threw my arms around his neck and pushed him into my room and sat on the bed. His kiss was gentle, too gentle, I slowly inched my tongue out and licked along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and I kissed him with all the pent up desire I had. I pulled away, breathing heavily when I heard someone enter my room.

"Ahem, hope I'm not interrupting," Draco said with a grin as Blaise and I turned bright red. "I had better go I'll see you both later," said Blaise as he quickly left the room. "You dear brother, have the worst timing in the world," I told him with a scowl and he just smirked. "I am sorry, but dad wants to speak to us both," he told me and I followed him out of the room and down to dads office.

"Hello father," Draco said, and I said "hi daddy".

"Hey you two, I just wanted to have a quick word about the letters you received this morning," he told us, and I couldn't help the frown that crossed my face.

"I realise it is not good that you will both have to marry someone you may not like, but there is nothing I can do, i have tried using my connections at the Ministry, but to no avail, we will just have to go along tomorrow and see what happens," he said.

"Oh but dad, what if I have to marry someone who has less brain cells than a goldfish? I don't want to get married, it's not fair," I cried, I knew I sounded like a big baby but, the only man I wanted to be with was Blaise.

"Well whoever it is will never be good enough for my little girl, but you will just have to do as the Ministry says, I am unable to do anything to stop this nonsense, believe me I've tried," he told me as he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

I cried for a little while longer, and it wasn't until dad told me to go back to my room and have a nap that I realised that Draco had already left. So I headed back to my room and went into the bathroom and had a nice long bath.

Once I had finished in the bath I decided I would skip dinner too so I pulled on some pyjamas and crawled into bed, where it took me no time at all to fall asleep.

"Faith you're going to have to get up, we have to leave for the Ministry in an hour," I heard Pansy say, and I just groaned and rolled out of bed. Pansy went off to get dressed and I quickly showered, dried my hair and left it loose and changed into a black, green and white short tartan skirt, with a black t-shirt and some sneakers. Dreading the day as much as is possible, I headed down to the dining room where everyone else was sat eating breakfast, each person with a glum look on their faces.

"Morning all," I mumbled and sat down beside Draco. I quickly ate some breakfast and then my parents announced that they would accompany us to the Ministry. When we had all finished our breakfast we went into my dads' office and floo'd over to the Ministry of Magic.

A young woman with short blonde hair sat behind a desk marked reception and told us to head to the second floor. We did as instructed and were soon sat in a small waiting room, awaiting Marietta Hazelhurst, who would be assessing us and telling us who we would have to marry.

Soon enough an elderly looking woman appeared. "Hello everyone, I am Marietta Hazelhurst, I understand none of you are happy about this law, but I will do my best to try and match you with the right person. Now first could I maybe see Theodore Nott," she said and Theo followed her to a small room just to the left of the waiting room.

About ten minutes later he returned and asked for Draco to follow her. Theo told us that she had just asked a few questions and told him she would have a match for him once she had spoken to everyone.

Soon enough Draco returned and Blaise left, then it was Ginny's turn, them mine and then eventually Pansy's. When she had seen everyone she asked us if we would like to find out our matches in private or just in front of one another. We agreed that it would be okay to find out in front of each other.

"Okay well, it seems that this is a very close knit group and I have decided that the following would all be perfect matches, Mr Nott and Miss Parkinson, Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley and finally Mr Zabini and Miss Malfoy, I hope this is okay for everyone," she said with a small smile as she left us to process everything.

"Oh my god this is so cool, at least we all know our partners fairly well, I'm so happy, but poor Theo will have to put up with me for years and years now," Pansy exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Hey sis, seems like everything went okay, at least we both like our matches, but I'm not sure if Ginny likes me or not," Draco whispered to me. "Yeah I guess, don't worry Ginny does like you, she has for a while," I told him with a smirk.

"Okay who wants to go to Diagon Ally?" Theo asked and it seemed that everyone wanted to go.

We made our way back down to the entrance hall of the Ministry, said goodbye to our parents who all seemed quite happy with our matches and floo'd over to the Leaky Cauldron.

We made our way out of the Leaky Cauldron, which was awfully busy, and into Diagon Ally.

"I was thinking, how about we split up and meet back here in an hour?" Ginny asked, everyone agreed that that was fine and she walked off with Draco. Soon after they left Pansy and Theo wandered off, which left me and a slightly uncomfortable looking Blaise.

"So where would you like to go?" Blaise asked me with a nervous smile.

"I don't mind really, should we go and tell your mum?" I asked and he just nodded his head, he gently took my hand in his and we slowly walked over to Tiaria. The shop was quiet and Mrs Zabini was sat behind the counter reading a book. She looked up as we entered and ran over and enveloped Blaise in a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek, I notice him turned slightly pink.

"Hey mum," he said.

"Hi Blaise, hi Faith, you guys okay? How did things go at the Ministry?" she asked.

"Hello Mrs Zabini, it went okay thank you," I replied.

"Please dear, call me Alexia, Mrs Zabini makes me feel so old," she laughed and I just smiled.

"So who were you both matched with?" she asked.

"Umm well we were matched with each other," Blaise told her. The next thing I knew she let out a squeal and was hugging me tightly.

"Oh I'm so happy, think how gorgeous your babies will be," she said and I just knew my face was turning bright red.

"Mum…" Blaise said as if warning her to calm down.

"Okay I'm sorry, but I mean it, they will be perfect, Faith I would love it if you would come to dinner and meet Blaise's father and little brother before you head back to Hogwarts, how about on Sunday?" she said.

"I would love to Mrs Za…..Alexia," I told her with a smile.

"Right well we had better go, see you at the ball tomorrow mum," Blaise said, and we each received a kiss on the cheek before we left the shop.

We wandered aimlessly around Diagon Ally for the next 20 minutes, both of us lost in our thoughts, until Blaise asked if I would like to go for some ice cream, I told him I would like to and followed him in to Mr Frosty's Ice Cream Parlour.

We sat across from one another, as we decided on what to order, I finally decided on 2 scoops of mint ice cream with chocolate sauce, and Blaise wanted 2 scoops of Toffee ice cream.

"So I know you didn't choose to marry me, and probably don't like me much, but I really like you and have done for a while and I hope that if anything we can remain friends," Blaise told me.

"I don't know…why," began to say but was cut off when Blaise stood up and said "I guess not then," before he hurried out of the shop a huge frown on his face. Why didn't he let me finish, he sounded so hurt when he left, I feel awful now.

I quickly stood up and placed some money on the desk, as our order had not yet arrived, and followed Blaise out of the shop, I couldn't see him so wasn't sure where he had gone. I stood and looked around but couldn't see im anywhere; I saw Draco and Ginny though and rushed over.

"Draco, have you seen Blaise?" I asked.

"No why, what wrong, what did he do? Why do you look like your going to cry?" he asked me.

"Well we were just talking and he told me something and before I could fully respond, he cut me off before I could finish what I was saying, and he stormed out, and now I cant find him to tell him what I was going to say," I told him, trying hard not to cry.

"Right, well I'll go and look for him, you head home with the others and I'll see you later," he told me and quickly kissed Ginny and walked off.

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry I ruined your time together," I told her.

She just laughed and said "its okay, it's not like were not going to be married for ages," I just smiled at her.

We met up with Pansy and Theo and walked back to the leaky Cauldron, where we used the fire to floo back to the Manor.

Once we got to the Manor, Ginny, Pansy and Theo told me that they were each going home to tell their families who they had been matched with. I said goodbye to them as they each headed home and I wandered out side to the stables.

When I reached the stables, I saw that my mum was there speaking to one of the stable hands, when she noticed me she beckoned for me to join her and introduced me to Bill, the stable hand, he looked to be about my age, if not a year or two older, he was about my height, with light brown hair and green eyes. They spoke for a few minutes longer about my mums horse Piccadilly, I wandered around while they talked and stopped at the last stall in the row of ten. In the stall was the most beautiful gelding I had ever seen, he must be about 16 hands, and he's a dark bay, with four white socks and a small speck of white on his nose. I stood and stroked him for a few minutes, until my mum approached.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" she said with a smile.

"Yes he is gorgeous, is he yours?" I asked.

"No no, your father and I bought him for you, but with you having friends over, there hasn't been a good time to show you him," she told me and I just hugged her.

"Thank you. Whats his name?" I asked.

"He's called Biggles, he's seven years old, and fully broken, so you can take him out whenever you want, now I had better head back to the house as Alexia is coming over in half an hour," she told me, gave me a quick hug and walked back towards the house.

I walked over and asked Bill if it would be okay for me to just take Biggles out to graze for a while, he told me that it would be fine, so I headed back to his stall, put a head collar on him and lead him out the front of the stables and over to a nearby field.

He seemed quite content to just stand and graze so I unattached the lead rope and walked over to the fence and sat on it, and just watched Biggles.

I must have sat for a while, lost in my thoughts about how I was going to explain to Blaise, it must be almost dinner time now. I decided that when I got a chance I would just tell him exactly how I feel about him.

It took me a while to catch Biggles again, as i am sure he thought I was playing tag with him, whenever I got close he ran. I didn't mind though, it was quite good fun. Once I had caught him, I led him back to his stall, gave him a kiss on the nose and quickly ran back to the Manor. I tried to sneak in but wasn't so lucky.

I was just about to make my way up the stairs when I heard my mum shout on me, "Faith, honey, can you come in here for a few minutes?" I slowly walked towards the living room where she was sat with Alexia and Blaise.

"Hello," I said, and everyone turned to look at me, I knew I must look a bit of a mess as I was covered in dust as I had sat in a field half of the day.

"Hey Faith," Alexia said.

"Honey, we were just talking about how good it was that you and Blaise were matched together, we were wondering when you would like to have the wedding?" mum asked.

"I don't know, excuse me please, I need to go and change for dinner," I told her and turned to leave the room. Before I walked off I quickly said "Blaise could I maybe talk to you for a few minutes?" he nodded and followed me out of the room and into the library, which was thankfully empty.

Once in the library, I turned to look at him, he was leaning against the fireplace with a slight frown on his face.

"I just wanted to apologise for the way I responded today, my words came out in the wrong order, and you cut me off before I could finish," I told him, slowly walking towards him.

"I'm sorry I never let you finish what you were saying but it just sounded like…" he started to say, but I cut him off by kissing him.

When he pulled away, he asked "why did you do that?" I couldn't help but smile.

"Because I wanted to, today when you told me how you felt, I was surprised, I've liked you for a long time I just didn't think you would ever like me back. I was hoping that I would be matched with you and i am happy that I was," I told him and he grinned and pulled me to him and kissed me, he slowly sat down on a nearby chair and pulled me into his lap. That was when we heard the door open and quickly pulled away from one another. It was Alexia and my mum and they both stood with grin on their faces.

"Its good to know you two are getting along, but dinner will be ready in 15 minutes," my mum said as they both left the room.

"I had better go get changed, I'll see you at dinner," I told him as I kissed his cheek and quickly left the room and headed to my bedroom.

I had time for a quick shower, before I changed into a light green dress with matching pumps and headed downstairs for dinner.

When I walked into the dining room, only my parents, Alexia and Ginny were there, so I walked over and sat next to Ginny, saying quick hello's to everyone else.

"So how did your parents take it?" I asked her.

"They weren't too bad really, they just said, that as long as i am happy they will be pleased for me," she told me with a smile.

"So who did everyone else get matched with?" I said.

"Well, Charlie was matched with Katie Bell, Percy with Penelope Clearwater, Fred and George have Alicia Spinnet and Luna Lovegood, Ron has Daphne Greengrass, he can't believe he has to marry a Slytherin, his face was so funny," she told me trying not to laugh.

"That's not bad though, at least you know them all," I told her and she agreed.

"Oh what about Harry, who did he get?" I asked.

"He was matched with Parvati Patil," she told me. We talked over the matches for a while, until we were joined by the rest of our friends.

Over dinner, my mum and Blaise's mum were discussing what the perfect time of year would be for our wedding, I looked at Blaise and he winked at me then rolled his eyes, I struggled to keep from laughing.

When dinner was over, we all decided we would go for a swim, so the girls came back to my room and the boys went to Draco's to change. I changed into an orange bikini, Ginny's was black and Pansy's was purple, we each grabbed a towel and headed downstairs and outside to the pool. The boys hadn't arrived yet, so we left our towels on a chair and jumped in; thankfully the water was fairly warm. A few minutes later the boys were walking towards us, and before we knew it they had jumped in the pool too.

"So any of you know when you want to get married?" Ginny asked.

"Theo and I have decided we want to get married over Christmas break," Pansy told us.

"Were not really sure just now, we haven't talked about it much, but I don't mind when, just whenever Faith wants to," Blaise said and I just smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. I swam around for a while, and dunked Blaise a couple of times, trying to escape before he got me back.

"Theo and I are going in now guys see you tomorrow," Pansy said as they climbed out and walked back to the house.

"I think we will go in too, see you both later," Draco said, and with his arm draped around Ginny, they also disappeared indoors.

"So you want to go in or stay and talk for a while?" I asked Blaise.

"I'd like to stay a while," I told him and he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Tell me a bit about yourself," I asked him.

"Well what do you want to know?" he replied.

"All sorts of stuff, whats your favourite colour, book, food, place, song, subject? What is your family like?" I told him.

"Okay in order then, blue, Mirrored by James Falruvi, Pasta, the river on our estate, Bewitched by Buckets of Rain, and finally its Defence Against the Dark arts, my family is fairly normal, they didn't take part in the war, i have a younger brother Killian, now your turn, same questions" he said with a grin.

"Hmm well, orange, Magician by Raymond Feist a muggle author, chicken, don't laugh but its Hogwarts library, Time of your life by a muggle band called Green Day, and I love Transfiguration, you know my family, and well my other parents are muggles and i have no other brothers or sisters," I told him.

"Cool, I don't know how but for some reason I just knew you would say Hogwarts Library was your favourite place," he said with a slight chuckle and I gently hit his arm.

"Should we head back in then?" I asked him and he nodded, so we got out of the pool and walked back into the house and up to our rooms, stopping outside my door.

"So it's the ball tomorrow and our Hogwarts letters should arrive too," Blaise said and I told him how nervous I was about the ball, but he just said not to worry as he would look after me. I just smiled said "night night" gave him a quick kiss and ran into my room where I changed into my short red pyjamas and read for a while before finally succumbing to sleep.

I woke up late this morning and just rushed down to breakfast in my pyjamas. Everyone else was dressed and sat around the table talking about Hogwarts, and I realised the letters must have arrived. Nobody seems to notice me stood in the doorway until I asked where my letter was.

"Morning honey, here's your letter here" mum said as she lifted a letter form the table, I rushed over and took it from her. I opened the letter carefully and read through it.

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We are writing to invite you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your seventh and final year. I would also like to mention that I am making you Head Girl, but as with previous years, you will not share a common room and dormitory with the head boy, your brother Mr Malfoy, the reasons for this will be explained at the Welcome Feast. I enclose a list of_ _supplies and books which are required for you to fulfill your studies._

_Your Headmistress,_

_Ms M McGonagall_

"Well done Draco," I said as I rushed over and hugged him.

"Thanks, you too," he replied, a huge grin crossing his face.

"Oh how good is this, our babies, Head Boy and Head Girl, I need to buy you both a present now, i'll get it on Sunday in Diagon Ally," mum said and we all laughed.

"So anyway, I hope none of you ladies have plans today, as with the ball being tonight, we are going to have a pampering day, I've booked us all in at the top spa in Hong Kong, so I suggest you all go and get ready as our port key will leave in an hour," mum told us and the three of us quickly ran upstairs, while the boys just laughed.

When I reached my room, Izzy had left me out a short black skirt and a pink vest top to wear with some sandals, so I changed into them and ran downstairs. I looked in the dining room but nobody was there so I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Hey," I heard Blaise say, I turned my head and saw him leaning against the door.

"Hi yourself, what you doing today?" I asked as he walked over and sat down beside me.

"Not a lot, probably just hang out around here," he said and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my self closer to him, he laid one hand on my thigh and the other was wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. We both pulled away eventually, breathing heavily, only to see my dad stood in the doorway with a huge frown crossing his face.

"You, I want to speak to you now," he said pointing to Blaise and then said "have a good day Faith, we'll see you tonight," and walked out the door with a nervous Blaise trailing behind him.

I didn't sit for long, when I heard mum shouting on us all and asking us to join her in the dining room, so I walked through to see she was holding an old wellie boot. Ginny and Pansy entered the room a minute after I did and mum instructed us to all hold on to the wellie as it was the port key and would activate in a couple of minutes. The next thing I knew we were swirling around, our surroundings black and then we landed in what looked like a reception area. Mum walked over to the desk and the lady there acknowledged her and led us all through to an adjoining room.

We were at the spa for most of the day, getting all sorts of treatments and different kinds of massage, we left when it was almost dinner time so that we had enough time to get ready for the ball.

When we arrived back in the dining room of the Manor, there looked to be nobody around so Ginny, Pansy, and I walked up to my room to get ready. Pansy wasn't feeling too great, she had been sick for a fgew days, but she just told us that she had some bug. We took turns to shower and then styled each others hair, Ginny wore hers down and Pansy used her wand to curl it for her. I styled Pansy's hair so that it was in a neat French roll, and Ginny then magically curled my hair and put it up with a few curls hanging down to touch my shoulders.

Soon after Pansy did each of our make up and we changed into our dresses and put on our shoes. There was a light know on the door, so I opened it to see my mum in her dark blue dress and dad in his black formal robes.

"Hi honey, I have a gift for you from your father and I," she said and handed me a small box. I opened the box to see the most beautiful diamond earrings and necklace with a matching bracelet.

"Oh my god, these are beautiful, thank you so much," I told them, and gave them both a hug.

"Its ok, you're worth it and I must say you look beautiful, and so much like your mother, now I need to check on the boys, I hope you will save me a dance at the ball," my dad said as he exited my room and knocked on the door to Draco's room.

"Now girls, you all look amazing, the boys should be ready now to escort you all to the ball, I best be going but I will see you all soon," my mum said excitedly, she gave us all a light kiss on the cheek and left to greet our guests.

Soon enough there was a light knock on the door, it was the boys and they all looked really good in their black dress robes.

"Hey you look gorgeous," I said to Blaise he just chuckled.

"Thanks, I was about to say the same to you. Now may I escort you to the ball?" he asked and offered me his hand.

"Of course," I said and took his hand in mine, kissed him gently on the lips and followed the others down the hallway and to the other set of stairs which lead to the ballroom. Pansy and Theo walked down the stairs to join the guests, as we waited.

My dad was stood waiting for us at the top of the stairs, so he asked us to wait for a minute while he introduced us then we could descend to where everyone was. There were loads of guests; I just hoped that I knew some of them.

My dad stepped just to the left of the stairs and used his wand so that he could be heard across the other side of the room.

"Good evening everyone, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight. Now please let me introduce to you my son Draco Xavier Malfoy and his fiancé Ginerva Amelia Weasley," Draco and Ginny descended the stairs, "and now Blaise Carter Zabini and his fiancé and my daughter, Faith Kayla Malfoy," I then walked down the stairs with Blaise, and met my mum, Draco and our friends.

"See it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be" said Draco with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess" I replied.

The ball went better than I expected, I mostly danced with Blaise, Draco and Theo, as I was most comfortable with them. My parents introduced me to some of their closest friends and their families, and I must say there are an awful lot of names to remember. When the ball was coming to a close, I told my parents that I was leaving and going to my room, we said goodnight to one another and Blaise walked me back to my room, kissed me goodnight and walked to his own room. Once I had changed, it didn't take me long at all to fall asleep.

Before I knew it it was Sunday, I am meeting Blaise's family this afternoon, and I'm so nervous. We all headed to Diagon Ally after breakfast to collect all the necessary things for our return to Hogwarts. I showered, dressed in crop jeans and a turquoise vest top, and headed down to breakfast where everyone was talking excitedly about going back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

Soon after breakfast my dad asked if we were ready to go, we told him we were and we went into his office so that we could floo over to the Leaky Cauldron.

It was quite busy, probably with it being the day before term starts, people in a rush to buy everything they needed. So we headed outside and into Diagon Ally, where my parents gave me and Draco each a bag of gold to spend, and then we split up into couples and wandered off to buy everything.

I was having fun with Blaise, we held hands and talked about the most random things, I told him how nervous I was about meeting his family and he just laughed and told me not to worry.

We met up with our friends and my parents at the Leaky Cauldron, and floo'd back to the Manor, where dad asked us to just wait in his study for a few minutes, so we all sat down.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of my children and their four friends here, how you have handled this whole marriage business so well and especially how Draco and Faith have been made Head Boy and Head Girl this year. Anyway I won't drone on any longer, your mother and I have a couple of presents for you all," my dad said and sat down, as my mum stood up.

"Well I wanted to get you all something nice but wasn't sure what so Ginny and Pansy here are your gifts and Blaise and Theo here you go," she said and handed the small packages over to each of my friends.

"Hey, I want a present," Draco said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry son, but we never got you anything, but well Faith here are your presents," my dad said as he handed a tiny box wrapped in silver paper and an envelope.

I opened the small box first, to see the most beautiful emerald hairpiece. "Oh my, this is beautiful," I said and I saw my parents smile. I then opened the envelope and pulled out what looked like a letter, when I read through it I realised it was actually the deeds for a house, made out in mine and Blaise's name "holy cow, you bought us a house, thank you so much," I cried, and hugged them both tightly.

Draco twined that it wasn't fair, so they gave him his presents, which were a platinum watch with encrusted diamonds, and he also received the deeds to a house in his and Ginny's name. Our friends opened their presents, Ginny and Pansy both received a necklace, and Theo and Blaise got a watch each, Theo and Pansy were also given some deeds for a house. It turns out that they were all near one another.

I looked at the time and realised that I would have to leave in about an hour, so I told everyone I was going to get changed, Pansy and Ginny agreed to come and help me decide what to wear, as we were leaving the study we heard the boys muttering 'how long does it take a girl to get ready', I laughed and we ran up to my room, where I quickly showered as the girls picked out something for me to wear.

Once I had changed, I left my room and headed downstairs, my parents and Blaise were sat talking in the living room, he looked really nice, he was wearing black trousers and a dark grey shirt.

"Okay i am ready when you are," I said, and they all turned to look at me.

"You look beautiful," Blaise said and I felt myself blush. I was wearing a dark blue knee length dress which flares out after my waist, with a silver ribbon around my waist, I had on matching pumps, my hair was loose.

"She always does, just like her mother, now don't be too late back you two, you have school tomorrow," my dad said with a smirk and I couldn't help but look at Blaise and roll my eyes. I walked towards him and took his hand when he held it out for me, he led me to my dads study and to the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder he called out "Zabini manor," and within a couple of seconds I was standing inside what looked to be the library.

"Don't be nervous, they will love you, my mother already does," he said with a grin.

"I,m not i'm just…ok i am nervous" I told him, and he just put his arm around my waist and pulled me closed to his side and out of the room. We walked through what felt like endless hallways until we reached the living room, where I saw his mum sat with who I assumed to be his dad and his little brother.

""Hello mum, dad, Killian, this is my fiancé Faith," he said as he led me into the room, his arm still around my waist, his hand resting on my hip.

"Hi, good to see you again Faith, you look gorgeous," his mum said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Pleased to meet you," his dad said as he gently lifted my hand to his lips.

"So you are going to be my sister?" his brother asked, he looked to be about eleven years old.

"Yes," I replied.

"Damn it," he said, and both his parents frowned and said "that's not nice Killian".

"Im sorry that's not what I mean, it not fair Blaise gets to marry her, why she's too pretty to be with him, she will probably like me better anyway so she should marry me instead" he said in a pretty serious tone, everyone began to laugh.

"Well thanks Killian, but I am quite happy to be getting married to your brother," I said, and I couldn't help but notice the grin which spread across Blaise's face.

"Why don't you give Faith a tour of the house and grounds before lunch?" his dad asked, Blaise nodded and lead me out into the hallway, we walked outside and he showed me the grounds, they were beautiful. Then we walked back into the house and he showed me the study, library, kitchen, the games room, guest rooms, and he opened the door to a large room, decorated in light and dark green, with a huge bed and quite a few bookcases surrounded the walls. On the bed sat a small wicker basket with a small pink ribbon tied around it.

"Umm well this is err my room, I just came to get your present," he said with a nervous smile.

"Why did you get me a present, I don't have anything for you?" I asked him.

"I don't give presents to receive one in return; I just hope you will like it," he replied, and led me over to the bed and picked up the small basket and handed it to me.

I slowly took the bow off and carefully opened the basket to see the cutest little grey and white kitten. I gently took it out of the basket and took it in my arms.

"Oh Blaise thank you so much, is it a girl or a boy?" I said to him, and kissed him on the cheek and then sat on his bed.

"Its okay, it's a girl, I'm glad you like her, what are you going to call her?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"Hmm I don't know really i'm not so good at names, do you have any ideas?" I said.

"What about Jellybean?" he asked.

"Jellybean, for a cat? Oh i dread to think what you will want our poor children to be called, but I actually like it," I told him and he just laughed. I sat Jellybean down on the bed and turned to face Blaise.

"Thank you so much for her," I told him and reached one arm out and snaked it round the back of his neck and pulled his head down to my lips. After a few minutes we both pulled away breathing heavily as there was a knock on the door.

"I love how you say thank you," he told me with a grin and stood up to open the door and I picked up my gorgeous kitten again. I looked to the door and saw Blaise talking to his mum, and then she walked over to me.

"I see he gave you your present, what did you name her?" she asked me.

"Well Blaise actually thought of the name, she's called Jellybean," I told her and she just laughed.

"Really Blaise, I hope you will come up with some proper names when it comes to my grandchildren," she said with a small frown.

"Of course, I really like Gingersnap for a girl and Kermit for a boy," he said with a cheeky grin.

"I hope you are joking," I said, and hit him gently on the arm and he just nodded.

"Well lunch will be ready in a minute, your kitten should be okay here until after dinner," she said as she walked out of the room.

Over dinner, I found out that tomorrow Killian would be starting Hogwarts, he seemed really excited but who could blame him, its one of my favourite places. We talked about what we would like to do when we finish school, Blaise wants to work for Gringotts as a code breaker, Killian told me he wants to be a Quidditch star, and when asked what I wanted to do I told them I wasn't really sure.

After dinner, I brought Jellybean downstairs to show Blaise's family and Killian and I sat on the floor and played with him whilst Blaise went and spoke with his parents in the study.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how they sort people into their house at Hogwarts? Blaise told me you have to fight something," Killian asked me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that, actually it's really easy, but I'm not going to spoil it for you," I told him, he just smiled and nodded.

Soon enough Blaise and his parents walked back in the room. He told me that we had better head back to my house as we still had to pack tomorrow, I realised it was almost 8pm. I picked up Jellybean and put her back into her basket. His parents and Killian walked into the library with us and told me that they would see me tomorrow, and waved to me as we floo'd back to my house.

We landed in my dads study, and walked out and towards the living room; nobody seemed to be around so we just headed upstairs to our rooms to pack. We said goodnight to one another and briefly kissed before I went to pack and eventually to sleep. Jellybean slept on my bed right beside me.

"Honey wake up, your going back to Hogwarts today," I heard my mum say as she was nudging me awake.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I said yawning.

"Its 7am, now whose is this gorgeous kitten?" she asked me.

"She's mine, her name is Jellybean, Blaise gave me her yesterday," I told her, she smiled and told me how nice that was of him, and she turned to leave but before she left she told me to hurry and get ready to leave.

I got out of bed, Izzy appeared and I asked her to feed Jellybean for me, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I emerged from the bathroom, my hair left down in loose curls, I noticed that Izzy had left me some clothes out. I quickly changed into them, and looked at myself in the mirror, I looked nice, I was wearing a light blue denim skirt with a darker blue vest top with matching sneakers. I couldn't believe how different I look from a month ago.

I grabbed Jellybean and her basket and walked downstairs to the dining room which was presently empty, so I sat down with my cat on my lap and just stroked her. A few minutes later Ginny and Pansy walked in.

"Aww whose is the cat?" I heard Pansy ask.

"She's mine, Blaise gave her to me yesterday," I told her.

"Cool whats she called?" Ginny asked and I told her, and they both laughed.

Soon enough the boys came down and we all ate our breakfast and headed back to our rooms to get our trunks, before the car arrived to take us all to the station. When it did arrive, we quickly packed all our belongings into the boot, and sat inside as we were driven to Kings Cross.

An hour later we stood on Platform 9¾ , people were just waiting to get on the train, my dad took my trunk for me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the Weasleys, I knew Ginny wanted to go over. I asked Blaise to hold Jellybean in her basket for me.

"I'll be back soon, i'm just going to see the Weasley's," I told my parents and friends, and grabbed Ginny's hand and ran over to where her parents and brothers stood with Harry.

"Ginny, Her…Faith, hi," Mrs Weasley said before she pulled me into one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

"Hey Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Harry," I said.

"Hey Faith," Fred and George said in unison, crushing me between them in a big hug, Harry and Ron just ignored me.

"I had better go back over, bye all," I said and slowly walked back over to my family and friends and took Jellybean back from Blaise.

"Well you had better get on the train in a minute," my dad said.

"Yeah we don't want to miss it," I said. I walked over to my dad and hugged him tightly, and he hugged me back "I'll miss you," he whispered in my ear.

I walked over to my mum and hugged her as well. She started to cry so I thought it was time to go. Blaise led me over to his family and we said goodbye, his mum and dad both hugged me and Killian walked with us onto the Hogwarts Express.

The train was full as we parted with Killian and joined Pansy and Theo in their compartment.

"I'm glad you found us, we had to keep kicking people out of here," Theo said, and I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about the poor first years. Soon enough Ginny and Draco joined us and we waved out the window to our families. The train started to move and I sat back down beside Blaise. Soon enough Draco and I were asked to move to the Head Compartment for a small meeting, so we complied and walked to the front of the train, Professor McGonagall sat there waiting for us.

We walked into the compartment and sat down across from her.

"Well congratulations you two, I have heard your news, seems like you have had a busy and rather interesting summer," she said with a small smile and we both just nodded.

She talked to us for about an hour, telling us what she expected of us over the year, and how we wouldn't stay in the Heads Dorm as we did last year, but she would explain more about this later. Eventually she left and we headed back to our friends. Looking into the compartment we saw that Pansy and Theo were both asleep, Ginny was discussing Quidditch with Blaise who was playing with Jellybean. Draco opened the door and Jellybean shot out before I could even catch her.

"Argh Draco you idiot," I said and pushed him into the compartment before I stormed down the train in the direction my cat went.

I searched all over the train but couldn't find her so I headed back to our compartment. When I got there I saw Killian and another boy stood in the doorway talking to Blaise who was holding my cat.

"Where did you find her?" I asked Blaise.

"Umm well I didn't, Killian did," he told me. I turned to look at Killian who had a shy smile on his face; I rushed over and hugged him.

"Thank you," I said and kissed him on the cheek. "N…n…no problem" he said, his face turning bright red. He gave a small wave and he and his friend walked back up the train. I looked at Blaise who was scowling slightly.

"You look like your chewing a wasp, whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said, as he leant down and kissed me, I put my arms around his neck and leant into him. It wasn't a minute later when I heard muttering and giggling that I pulled away, I looked around to see a group of first year girls looking at us. Blaise took my hand and pulled me into the compartment and down on to his lap. I took my cat from him and carefully put her back into her basket and onto the floor. I turned to face him and kissed him again, resting a hand on each of my hips he pulled me closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand moving up and into his hair and then I heard the compartment door slam.

"Faith what are you doing?" Draco said, raising his voice slightly, I could see Ginny stood behind him trying not to laugh.

"What does it look like?" I asked and he just walked past us and sat down.

"Zabini, i am watching you," he said and I couldn't help but laugh, Blaise just went bright red, which made me laugh more.

"I'm going to go change, we will be there soon," I said and left the compartment.

Soon enough we arrived at the station and took a carriage up to the castle, where we filed into the Great Hall and sat at our house tables, I took a seat between Neville and Ginny.

"Welcome back everyone, before I give my main speech I would like the sorting to take place. Professor Sprout would you bring the first years in please," Professor McGonagall said.

A few minutes later, the first years were lead in by Professor Sprout, they stood in a line at the front of the Great Hall, and the sorting hat sat on a cushion, levitated next to a stool.

"Okay I will call out names, Professor Sprout will place the sorting hat on your head and soon enough you will all know your house," Professor McGonagall said.

"Jessica Marie Abbott" she called and a small girl with straight blonde hair sat down on the stool and Professor Sprout placed the hat on her head, a second later it called Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff's cheered and everyone else kindly clapped.

This was the same throughout the rest of the sorting. I kind of zoned out through it, until it was at the last person, Blaise's brother Killian. "Killian Marcus Zabini, he walked over and sat down and the hat was placed upon his head, a minute later, it called out "Slytherin," the Slytherins all cheered and the rest clapped politely.

"Okay can I have everyone's attention please? Welcome first years. We have a couple of new additions this year and I will introduce them, now would you please welcome Mr Freingard, he will be teaching potions from now on," she said and a tall man with long dark hair stood up, he looked to be about 40 or so. "And now, as many of you know the Ministry of Magic has passed a new law, the Marriage Law, so a few things will be different this year. We have a councillor here I will introduce, her name is Mrs Maison, she will be here for you to talk any plans, problems or anything through with," as she told us this a small middle aged woman with short blonde hair stood up. "I would also like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and should anyone venture there they are most likely to meet a gruesome untimely death. Now please let the feast begin," she said to which she received a cheer.

I was questioned throughout the feast, about why I looked so different and about my real family. But mostly people were talking about who they had to marry, Lavender was marrying Seamus Finnegan which worked out well as they were already dating, Neville was to marry Hannah Abbott, and Dean Thomas was marrying a Ravenclaw called Kelsie Delaney.

When the feast was over Professor McGonagall asked all sixth and seventh years who knew they were to be married to stay behind. When everyone else had left the Great Hall she told us that this year, we would no longer be in our house dormitories, but we would stay with whom we were to marry and another two couples in separate apartments. She called out names and handed passwords and directions out on how to get to your new dorms. When she called Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, along with mine and Blaise's name and Pansy and Theo's, we realised that we were to share a dorm and I couldn't help but grin.

We left the Great Hall and walked to our new dorm which was situated near the library. The portrait to our dorm was a jester and our password was Pigmepuff.

We walked into our room to see a large common room decorated in light yellow with three large black leather sofas, a large fireplace with a red rug in front of it. Around the walls were bookcases and a couple of desks and in the far corner was a spiral staircase. I walked over to it and climbed up, guessing that our rooms were up there, I was right there were three doors each with our names on. The first was Draco and Ginny, and then there was Pansy and Theo and finally Blaise and I. Everyone followed me upstairs and Blaise and I walked down to the last door, I opened it and walked inside only to see a large empty room. I looked over to Blaise to see that he was reading a small note.

"What does it say?" I asked him.

"Oh sorry, it just says that we have to think how we want our room, decide whether we want single beds or a double, close your eyes and picture how we would like it and when we open our eyes again it will be how we imagined," he told me.

"Okay so you imagine it, I don't mind what its like, I trust you to make it nice," I told him and walked across the room to a door, when I opened it I walked into a large bathroom, with black, white and grey tiles, it looked lovely.

"Hey Faith come here, is this okay?" I heard Blaise shout, so I walked back into our room, it looked amazing. The walls were a light cream, the floor was wooden, and a large double bed with dark red bedding sat in the centre, with a big rug at the bottom of the bed. In one corner of the room was another door which I discovered was our closet. Two chairs sat in front of a small fireplace.

"Oh Blaise its perfect," I told him, running over to hug him.

"I guess you like it then," he said.

"Yeah, its lovely, im glad you did it, mine would look so boring," I told him and he just laughed.

We unpacked our clothes and books, and I went back down to the common room whilst Blaise took a shower.

I was sitting reading my book when Draco stormed down the stairs and pulled my book away from me.

"Faith, why is there a double bed in your room?" he shouted. "To sleep on," I told him calmly. "Yes well why isn't there two?" he asked. "Why would we need two? I bet there isn't two in your room," I replied and I saw his cheeks turn bright red. "Yes well, that's me, now your not allowed so go and change it," he said, his voice rising once again. "Draco don't tell me what to do, I am not five years old, now if you are going to be a jerk about this I will just owl mum," I told him with a smile. "Argh" he shouted as he stormed back upstairs, I was trying not to laugh.

I picked up my book once again and read it until everyone else came down. Blaise asked me if I would like to go for a walk with him, I agreed and we left the others in the common room. We hand in hand walked down to the entrance hall and outside, it was a really nice day so we walked towards the lake.

We reached the lake and we sat down on the grass, "Faith, I heard Draco yelling at you earlier," Blaise said quietly.

"Yes i am sure you did, I think most of the school probably heard, don't worry about him he's just being a brat," I told him.

"Typical Draco, but I wanted to ask you, is it okay with you for one bed or would you rather have your own?" he asked me, I could see the colour creeping to his cheeks.

"I'd like to share one if that's okay with you," I told him feeling my cheeks turn bright red. He gently pulled me towards him and kissed me, one arm around my waist, the other in my hair.

"I love you," he said quietly, pulling away from me.

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Oh I love you too" I told him, he grinned and kissed me again.

We sat outside for most of the afternoon just making out, until once gain we saw the giggling first years so we decided to head back to our room. Nobody was in the common room, so we walked up to our room, I took my outdoor robe off and hung it up in the closet, Blaise did the same. We then both sat on our bed and made out until Ginny barged in on us. I heard Blaise mutter something about locking the door next time.

"Faith I need to talk to you," she said. Blaise stood up and walked out leaving us alone in the room. "Whats wrong?" I asked her. "Pansy asked if we would go with her to see Madam Pomfrey now," she said so I followed her out of the room, we met Pansy in the common room and headed to the hospital wing.

"Hello Miss Parkinson, how can i help you?" asked Madam Pomfrey. "Well i heard some girls talking about how we would be soon starting to get monthly check ups, to discover if anyone was pregnant, and i…well i think i am, could you maybe check for me?" she asked. "Of course, would you like to just lie down on the bed there," she told Pansy, and she lay down on the bed.

We sat with her as Madam Pomfrey asked her to lift her robes so that she could see her stomach, Pansy did as instructed. Madam Pomfrey took her wand and said a small incantation, she explained that it would take a few minutes but if the wand turned Red, she was pregnant. Before we knew it the wand started to glow red, I looked at Pansy to see her reaction and she was smiling so we guessed she was pleased.

"Congratulations, you are exactly three and a half months pregnant Miss Parkinson, i will need you to come back in two weeks time for a check up, we will be able to know the sex then if you wanted to find out," she said and Pansy nodded and told her she would be back. Ginny and I both hugged Pansy, we said goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and walked back to the common room.

"So you think I should tell the guys now?" she asked. "Yeah, because you will get bigger soon and they will wonder why," I told her. "I guess you are right, I'll tell them when we go in," she said with a grin.

We walked into the common room and all three boys were sat on the floor playing exploding snap.

"Hey where did you three go?" Draco asked. I had to go see Madam Pomfrey" Pansy said nervously. "Oh right" Draco said. "Are you okay Pansy?" Theo asked, standing up and walking over to her. "Yes but I'm pregnant" she said and he just pulled her closer to him and hugged her.

Blaise and Draco stood up and walked over to hug her and congratulate her and Theo.

"When are you due?" Theo asked. "The beginning of February, I'm three and a half months pregnant now," she told him, he looked shocked at first but then he seemed pleased. "Right, so we need to have the wedding soon-ish then," he said and Pansy nodded.

Soon enough Ginny and Draco left to go outside, so Blaise and I went up to our room to give them some space. I sat on our bed and Blaise sat down beside me.

"Woah I can't believe Pansy is having a baby," he said.

"Yeah I know I'm so excited for them," I said, turning to him and kissing his neck, then along his jaw and finally his mouth. I felt his hand on my thigh, making small circles on my skin, his other hand in my hair. I had one of my hands in his neck the other in his hair; it felt so good to be like this. I gently pushed him back so that he was lying across the bed, and I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. I leaned down and kissed him again, running my hands up his chest, one of his hands rested on my hip the other cupped my cheek. I kissed his neck again and ran one hand under his shirt, I could feel his toned muscles and then I felt his hand on my stomach and then under my shirt running up my back. We were kissing again and I felt him pull away, I looked at him as if to say 'whats wrong', "we need to stop now," he said staring at the door.

"Why?" I asked looking round to see Draco stood there, looking shocked. "Draco get out of our room," I said. "No, get off Zabini right now," he told me and I just stayed where I was. "Get out of here right now, or I'll tell mum," I said. "I don't care, just get off Zabini now," he shouted.

"Draco, calm down," Blaise said. "Oh shut up you, just let my sister go," he shouted again, I jumped off the bed and ran over to Draco and slapped him.

"If you're going to act like a stupid jerk, I'm telling dad, now leave us alone and for gods sake knock in future, who knows what you might walk in on," I told him with a smirk and pushed him out of the room.

"We should go for dinner now," I said, Blaise nodded and followed me out of our room and down to the Great Hall, where i sat down beside Ginny.


End file.
